


coffee shops & rain drops

by gentlejiwon



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluff??, just....Word Vomit, me be mushy, nervous hanbin, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlejiwon/pseuds/gentlejiwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby was waiting for someone when Hanbin popped into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee shops & rain drops

He let out a small sigh as he right pointer finger traced the top of his coffee cup and his eyes watched the rain droplets chase each other down the window. With his feet tapping along to the unknown pop song playing in the small cafe, he checked his watch. They were 45 minutes late and he thought he'd wait another 15 minutes before giving up and going home, he'd probably watch t.v and eat his weight in nutella- "Hello, is this seat taken?" A voice interrupted his small pity party thoughts and when he looked up to meet the face it belonged to, his heart stopped, the person he was waiting for now long forgetten. "I mean, it's just... they're no other seats and you looked friendly enough and i guess, I don't know, maybe you might have someone waiting, ah, I'm so dumb. Sorry about this."  
As the beautiful man turned on his heels to leave, the other made a split second decision and reached out and grabbed his wrist, "No, no, go ahead and sit down, it's alright, I'm not waiting for anyone. My names Kim Jiwon by the way, call me Bobby."  
Bobby received a small, timid smile as the boy sat down, "And I'm Hanbin, Kim Hanbin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY, ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE.  
> also ! this will be cross posted on my aff


End file.
